


Life's Pleasures

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Torino10154's birthday today. When I offered her a birthday drabble, she said, "Don't. Stop." And that served as the inspiration for this drabble. *g*</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Innuendo.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life's Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for Torino10154's birthday today. When I offered her a birthday drabble, she said, "Don't. Stop." And that served as the inspiration for this drabble. *g*
> 
> **Warning(s):** Innuendo.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Life’s Pleasures

~

“Merlin,” breathed Harry, head thrown back in pleasure. “Don’t _ever_ stop doing that.” 

Severus’ chuckle was low, dark. “What, and scandalise your Ministry colleagues by showing up to work attached to me like this?” 

“Sod them,” said Harry on a moan. “They’re just jealous.” 

“Indeed.” Severus’ clever fingers continued their magic. “You realise that when I’m done with you I get my turn?”

Harry hummed. “In the meantime, though, let me enjoy this, yeah?” 

“Of course,” purred Severus, thumbs expertly massaging the soles of Harry’s feet. “Foot massages are one of life’s greatest pleasures.” 

Harry certainly couldn’t argue with that.

~


End file.
